parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales (LarryKoopaRockz2019 Style)
LarryKoopaRockz2019's video-spoof of VeggieTales ('93-'02). Cast: *Bob the Tomato - Bob the Cucumber (Drawn Together!) *Larry the Cucumber - Larry Koopa (Nintendo) **Larry-Boy - Batman (The Lego Movie) **Josh (Larry the Cucumber) - Moses (Mr. Nezzer) (VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!) *Junior Asparagus - Gregor (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Mom Asparagus - Rowena (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Dad Asparagus - Godric (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Archibald Asparagus - Archibald Who (VeggieTales: Veggies in Space - The Fennel Frontier) *Scallion #2 - Dad Asparagus (The VeggieTales Show) *Pa Grape - Grover (Sesame Street) *Jimmy Gourd - Jimmy Gourd (The VeggieTales Show) *Jerry Gourd - Jerry Gourd (The VeggieTales Show) *Mr. Lunt - Henry the Potato (The VeggieTales Show) *Mr. Nezzer - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Jean-Claude Pea - Arthur Pea (The VeggieTales Show) *Phillipe Pea - William Pea (The VeggieTales Show) *Goliath - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Fib - Goliath (The VeggieTales Show) *Madame Blueberry - Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins Returns) *Rumor Weed - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mother Weed - Scar (The Lion King) *Esther - Vana Glama (Sidekick) Episodes: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (RARE '93 Prototype Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Water Buffalo Song #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ('94 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Water Buffalo Song #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ('94 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Forgive-O-Matic #Are You My Neighbor? ('95 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Hairbrush Song #Bob, Gregor and Larry ('95 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Dance of the Monster #Gregor and the Giant Tiger ('96 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: I Love My Lips #Very Silly Songs! ('97 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Batman! and the Pickle from Outer Space! ('97 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Batman Music Video #Moses and the Big Wall! ('97 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Song of the Cebu #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ('98 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Water Buffalo Song #Are You My Neighbor? ('98 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Hairbrush Song #Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! ('98 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Hairbrush Song #Mary Poppins ('98 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: His Cheeseburger #Bob, Gregor and Larry ('98 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Dance of the Monster #Gregor and the Giant Tiger ('98 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: I Love My Lips #More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! ('98 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Batman Music Video #The End of Silliness? ('98 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ('99 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Forgive-O-Matic #Batman! and the Pickle from Outer Space! ('99 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Batman Music Video #Very Silly Songs! ('99 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Moses and the Big Wall! ('99 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Song of the Cebu #Batman and the Rumor Lioness ('99 Release) #Gregor's Favorite Stories! ('99 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: His Cheeseburger #King Larry and the Ducky ('00 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Endangered Love #The End of Silliness? ('00 Reprint) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #Larry's Favorite Stories! ('00 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Endangered Love #Vana... The Girl Who Became Queen ('00 Release) #Silly Songs from the Crisper ('01 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Larry's High Silk Hat #Gregor the Kindly Viking ('01 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: Larry's High Silk Hat (originally from Silly Songs from the Crisper) #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown ('01 Release) #*Special Bonus Feature: Do the Moo Shoo #Classics from the Crisper! ('01 Release) #*Special Bonus Feature: Do the Moo Shoo #Archibald Sing-Along Songs and More! ('02 Release) #*Special Bonus-Feature: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Remix Trivia: *The two episodes, The Toy That Saved Christmas and The Star of Christmas, aren't included because they're both holiday-related episodes. Gallery: Bobthecucumberdt.jpg|Bob the Cucumber as Bob the Tomato Larrykoopa.jpg|Larry Koopa as Larry the Cucumber Gregor.jpg|Gregor as Junior Asparagus Archibaldwho.jpg|Archibald Who as Archibald Asparagus Mrasparagus.jpg|Dad Asparagus as Scallion #2 Grover.jpg|Grover as Pa Grape Jimmygourd4.jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Jimmy Gourd Jerrygourd3.jpg|Jerry Gourd as Jerry Gourd Henrythepotato.jpg|Henry the Potato as Mr. Lunt Samtheeagle.jpg|Sam the Eagle as Mr. Nezzer Vanaglama.jpg|Vana Glama as Esther Mosesnezzer.jpg|Moses (Mr. Nezzer) as Josh (Larry the Cucumber) Silly Songs with Larry Koopa Title Card.jpg|The title card for "Silly Songs with Larry Koopa". Category:VeggieTales Category:Spoofs Category:VeggieTales Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:LarryKoopaRockz2019